Nouvelle vie
by mzellsaab
Summary: Mon nom est Isabella Swan depuis maintenant 1heure j'habite officiellement à Seatlle. Et oui les choses change, je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester a Forks, l'atmosphère me pesai et puis avec tout les évènements passé, avec l'accident et avec lui ...
1. Chapter 1 Commencement

**Nouvelle Vie **

Prologue :

Bon et bien je devrais peut-être commencer les présentations. Mon nom est Isabella Swan, mais je préfère juste Bella. J'habite, enfin habitais à Forks. Une petite, très petite et très pluvieuse ville des États-Unis. J'ai dit habitais parce que depuis maintenant 1heure j'habite officiellement dans le campus de Seattle. Et oui les choses change, je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester a Forks, l'atmosphère me pesai et puis avec tout les évènements passé, avec l'accident et avec lui … je ne pouvais décemment pas rester là-bas et puis changer d'aire me fera le plus grand bien. Donc après avoir plié bagage je me retrouve enfin dans le campus reste a trouver l'accueil.

J'avançais d'une démarche incertaine vers cet immense bâtiment. Perdu dans ma contemplation je n'avais pas vue qu'une personne se trouvait en face de moi et c'étais sans compté ma maladresse légendaire que je lui rentrais dedans.

–« au désoler vraiment je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un je … désoler (enfin je repris mon souffle)

- ne t'inquiète pas cela peut arriver a n'importe qui surtout pour une nouvelle je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le campus je me trompe ?

(Si je m'attendais a une tel réaction … je venais de littéralement me jeté sur miss monde et rien, pas d'insulte de mauvais retour ? pourtant j'aurai juré que c'était une de ces filles superficiel qui son accroc a la popularité et bien sûr intouchable au bras du plus beau mec qui soit !

-« heu oui je suis nouvelle, d'ailleurs j'étais entrain de me rendre a l'accueil seulement je ne sais pas ou elle se trouve. Et au passage moi c'est Bella

-enchanté Bella moi c'est Rosalie, Si tu veux je peux t'accompagné ?

- heu … oui sa serai vraiment gentil de ta par

C'est sur ces dernière parole que Rosalie me m'accompagne à l'accueille ou m'attendait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année les cheveux roux et mal coiffé. Elle me donna un plan de l'établissement, mon emploi du temps ainsi que ma clé de chambre qui se trouvait au numéro 144. Je la remercierais avant de m'en aller en direction de ma future demeure. Les couloirs étaient simples, beige et blanc, les portes elle était rose pale et celle des garçons, bleus pale (typique). Nous étions séparer en deux parties par un immense couloir, le coté droit pour les filles et a gauche les garçons. Étonnant je pensais que nous serions séparé généralement c'est ce qui arrive. Enfin bref, une foi devant la porte je vis inscrit le nom de celle qui semble être ma colocataire : Alice CULLEN … son nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je frappais mais rien, pas de réponse alors a moi de joué. Où ai-je mis cette foutu clé encore ?

-« pas besoin de t'énervé elle est juste là regarde a tes pieds.

C'est qui celui là encore ? … Et bin tien manquai plus qu'un petit blondinai pour amélioré la déco, surtout lui avec son sourire pathétique.

-« Au faite moi c'est Mike Newton, enchanté de te rencontré …

-Bella, Moi c'est Bella et merci pour la clé.

- Mais de rien Bellisima c'est quand tu veux, et par la même occasion ma chambre est juste au bout du couloir si ta besoin de quoi que se soit la porte est ouverte

Mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Bas les pattes si il croit en plus que je vais jouer les groupies il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Bonn Ou en étais-je a oui rentré dans la chambre … ou devrai-je dire l'appartement. C'est tellement … grand, je m'attendais a plus petit. Il y avait deux chambre évidemment mais aussi une salle de bain dans chacune avec douche et toilette ! Pratique. Le salon était assez spacieux et la cuisine plus petite mais bien assez pour nous deux. Perdu dans ma contemplation je n'avais même pas entendus la porte s'ouvrir.

-« au Bonjours tu dois être Isabella, je savais que tu viendrait aujourd'hui, tu pense bien que j'ai fait quel que recherche pour t'accueillir a temps mais c'ais raté on dirait. Moi c'est Alice Cullen ta colocataire et futur amie je suis sur qu'on va s'entendre a merveille bon viens je vais te faire visité les alentours tu va voir a superbe.

-« Heu salut … Alice … je..

-« au pardonne moi j'ai encore été trop vite, quand je commence je ne peu plus m'arrêter Oups

-« oui sa j'ai remarqué. Mais si sa ne te dérange pas j'aimerai d'abord m'installer et me reposé j'ai fait un long voyage et je ne suis pas encore prête a faire le tour du campus dans cet état, demain si sa ne te dérange pas je te suivrais où tu voudras.

-« Mais oui bien sûr pas de problème, va prendre une bonne douche pendant que je vais préparer a manger comme sa ensuite tu n'aura plus qu'a défaire tes valise et te couché, ta chambre est celle de droite.

Après l'avoir remercié, je pris une douche bien chaude qui me fit le plus grand bien, d'ailleurs je ne suis sortit que parce que mon lutin de colocataire avait terminé de préparer a manger. Un délicieux plat de lasagne a l'italienne comme je les aime.

-« Et bien merci Alice pour cet accueil et se diner qui étai vraiment délicieux je dois l'avouer

-Au mais de rien c'est tout a fait normale et je vais tout faire pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi … enfin c déjà chez toi mais tu verras tu va vite t'y habituer. ….. {dringg dringg} Au désoler c'est mon frère je dois répondre …

…Oui Edward

[…] bien sur ne t'énerve pas j'arrive ….

[…] ah non c'est ou elle ou moi tu c'est très bien que je ne la supporte pas

[…] ok tant mieux je te ramène sa tout de suite bizz'

-Bon je vais devoir te laisser le devoir m'appelle, et oui g un frère dans le même campus qui ne sait pas se faire a manger tout seul mais heureusement pour lui que je suis la, je te le présenterai surement un jour mais c'est qu'il n'est pas du genre fréquentable tu le découvriras par toi même j'en suis sur.

Et elle disparut a toute vitesse emmenant les reste … en face … Juste en face de notre chambre se trouvait celle de son frère, je me demande bien a quoi il peut ressembler, et pourquoi a-t-elle dit pas fréquentable ? … c'est son frère tout de même ! Enfin bref, trop épuisée je me laissais vite emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Edward

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'Alice vienne gâcher mes plans. Comme a chaque foi qu'elle me ramène le diné je suis obliger de faire partir Tanya en douce, surtout que Jasper n'est pas au courant qu'elle est là, enfin normalement parce qu'avec le bruit je doute s'il me croit seul. Et comme chaque matin plus de café, obligé d'aller en prendre en face. Pas besoin de mettre un t-shirt ma sœur avait l'habitude de me voir torse nu ce n'est pas une première. Mais qu'elle fut ma surprise de trouvé dans la cuisine une charmante jeune fille farfouillant dans le frigo. A vrai dire se qui m'attira n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait mais plutôt sa petite nuisette moulant son corps de rêve et laissant apparaitre des jambes plus que parfaite. Je crois qu'elle ne m'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à tant que je fasse tomber en verre par terre trop concentré par cette vu incroyable je n'avais pas fait très attention. Elle se releva en sursaut et rougit immédiatement.

-« sa va comme tu veux la vu te plais j'espère ? dit-elle furieuse

-« Hmm Je pense que si tu enlevais cette nuisette sa serai beaucoup mieux … essaie pour voir

-« Très drôle, maintenant sort immédiatement de chez moi !

-« alors comme sa c'est toi la nouvelle … pas mal, mais désolé de te dire que je suis juste venu chercher du café chez ma sœur mais ne tant fait pas j'assouvirai tes désire plus tard en attendant sois sage je ne serai plus très long.

Elle rougit de plus belle et me laissa là, bien sûr je la reluquai au passage. Je crois que cette année sera bien différente des autre, enfin une nouvelle distraction.

_**Voilà dites moi ce que vous en penssez dsl pour les fautes si il y en a c pas mon fort ! C'est ma première fiction alors je sait pas si je doit continuer ou pas :) Faites moi signe Si quelqu'un a lu le prologue Mercii 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : découverte

PDV Bella

Je cherchai quelque chose dans le frigo quand il est arrivé me faisant sursauter par la suite. Ah donc c'était lui le frère d'Alice … je comprends mieux maintenant le « Peu fréquentable » Mais on ne peu pas nier qu'il est magnifiquement beau et sexy … Oulla je dérape ! Qu'est ce qui me prend de parler comme sa moi ! Bon et puis ce qu'il peut être arrogant je déteste ce genre de type. Bon faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de penser à lui. Ce fut donc sur ces bonne parole que je m'endormi pour ma première nuit dans mon nouveau chez moi.

Des bruits étranges venant de ma salle de bain me réveillèrent. Hum étrange Alice en a une aussi … je dois être encore en train de dormir. Je m'étire comme chaque matin et vérifie l'étendu des dégâts autour de moi, car oui généralement a chaque réveil je me rends compte que quelque chose à changer … la couverture par terre ou alors le cousin, une fois je me suis réveiller a moitié nu dans mon lit. Bon cette fois-ci rien de bien grave mon shorti avait tenu bon par contre mon débardeur étais replié vers le haut et la couverture entre les jambes, une dedans, une dehors … Hum je me disais bien aussi, j'avais eu particulièrement chauds cette nuit.

Cette fois ce fut encore plus étrange quand je vis Edward Cullen sortir de MA salle de bain qu'avec son jeans. L'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux le rendait si … hum attends la QUOI EDWARD DANS MA SALLE DE BAIN Non mais je rêve c pas possible sa et puis quoi encore. Je rabattis vite la couverture sur moi avant d'abord de rougir comme une tomate et ensuite le fusiller du regard. Et lui ne disait rien, se contentant de me regarder avec un petit sourire en coin …

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire la toi ? Tu te fiche de moi ou je rêve ? Qui ta permis de rentré pendant que je dormais nan mais j'hallucine la …

-ne t'énerve pas ma belle je t'ai juste empreinté ta douche, chez moi sa ne fonctionne plus et Alice est dans la sienne. Et puis de toute façon c'est comme ça que je fais d'habitude mais bon si sa ta réveiller la prochaine fois tu n'aura qu'a dormir dans mon lit je ferais le moins de bruit possible a mon réveil je te le promets … Bon on fait comme sa alors, Je te dis a ce soir et surtout avant que j'oublie garde se pyjama il est super.

-Ah Ba sa c'est la meilleur, je t'interdis de remettre les pieds dans cette chambre c'est compris Cullen (dis-je en lui lançant mon cousin). Et ne crois pas que ton petit jeu fonctionne sur moi pour rien au monde je dormirai dans ton lit

-Très bien c'est moi qui viendrai là alors.

Il se retourna sans plus un mot et quitta la pièce. Au mon dieux qu'est ce que c'est que se mec. Je … je ne trouve plus aucun mots pour exprimer ce que je ressent là tout de suite, mis a par le fait que je veuille lui arraché la tête sur le champ. Je poussais un cri d'énervement ce qui fit apparaitre Alice en un rien de temps.

« - Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ici j'ai entendu crier et puis … Attend un peu la ne … Au nom c'est Edward c'est sa … je lui avais dit de ne plus revenir d'ailleurs c'est même moi qui ai payé les réparations de sa salle de bain sachant que tu allais arriver. Je suis tellement désolé je t'avais bien dit que mon frère était … enfin bref je lui en toucherai deux mots mais encore désolé.

-Ah oui et j'espère bien qu'il ne reviendra plus et dit lui par la même occasion que s'il s'avise encore une seule fois de mettre ses salles pattes dans ma chambre, je lui arrache ses beau yeux. Merci !

Ouh ça fait du bien. Bon il serait tant de se levé maintenant. Ce que je fis en vitesse et je pris ma douche encore plus rapidement que d'habitude, je n'avais pas vraiment la tète a m'éterniser aujourd'hui. Une fois terminé, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose tout en repensent a ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je me demande bien ce que je pourrais bien faire de lui … rentré dans son jeu ou lui faire payer ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation pour ensuite me rapprocher de lui et plus si affinité, oui c bien sa … Heu pose ! C'est bien moi qui vient de penser ça ? Olala je perds les pédales ce n'est pas bon du tout. Avant que je recommence mon débat intérieur, Alice vint me parler du programme de la journée.

« - Donc on a dit d'abord un tour de l'établissement ensuite un tour pour que tu vois un peu les environs et enfin on ira manger dans le resto du coin. C'est une première journée tranquille je me suis dit que comme tu venais d'arriver il ne fallait pas trop te brusquer, alors ça te vas ?

- Eh bien oui ça me paraît tout à fait raisonnable.

Nous partîmes de ce pas faire le tour de l'établissement. Il y avait plusieurs cour en formes de carré avec des bâtiments tout autour, celui d'histoire et Maths, un de Français, de Philo, enfin bref tous n'était pas très éloigné donc facile d'accès. Une fois tous les bâtiments et recoins visité nous somme sortit en villes et tout autour du campus. J'avais déjà remarqué les petits commerces et le cinéma à proximité le jour de mon arrivé mais bon maintenant je sais comment y aller. Alice ferait un merveilleux guide touristique, avec ses explications j'ai l'impression de connaître cette ville par cœur. Nous marchâmes encore un peu avant d'arriver dans un parc, très joli, simple et peu fréquenté apparemment, je crois que j'apprécie déjà cette petite place.

« - Bon alors Bella dit moi tu viens d'où exactement ?

- De Forks, une petite ville pas très loin de Seatle d'ailleurs.

- Oh oui je vois très bien, j'avais une tante là-bas, malheureusement elle est décédé quand j'avais 8 ans alors on n'y est pas retourné depuis.

- Désolé pour elle … et toi tu as grandi où ?

- à Chicago. On est venus ici depuis mes 15 ans donc depuis le lycée, je connais cette ville et ses habitants comme ma poche donc si tu as besoin d'un renseignement je suis là.

- heu excuse mon indiscrétion mais pourquoi est-ce que toi et ton frère avez une chambre dans le campus vos parents ne vivaient pas avec vous depuis tes 15 ans ?

- je m'attendais à cette question à vrai dire. Notre père est un grand neurochirurgien alors il est appelé un peu partout dans le pays et par n'importe quand et notre mère décoratrice d'intérieur et architecte passe aussi son temps à travailler alors avec Edward on a voulu changer d'air et vivre qu'entre jeune, tu sais c'est le rêve de beaucoup d'adolescent alors on a voulu testé d'autant plus que notre maison est un peu éloigné alors autan rendre l'utile à l'agréable !

- et alors ? La vie en communauté vous plait ?

- oui personnellement je pense que c'est le moment de se faire des nouveaux amis et de se prouver qu'on peut vivre en se débrouillant par soi-même et pour ce qui est d'Edward … je dirais juste qu'il fait beaucoup de charmante rencontre ?

- Oh oui je crois même avoir compris comment il fait … enfin bref alors ce resto où est-il ?

Nous avançâmes encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant le fameux restaurant « Le Délice » Bon eh bien j'espère qu'il mérite son nom. Nous nous installâmes dans une table près de l'entrée car le reste était déjà pris. Alice ne cessait de me poser une tonne de questions, combien de petits copains, une meilleure amie ? Est-ce que j'aime le shoping ? Aller en boîte ? Des trucks sur ma jeunesse … enfin bref tous les sujets étaient passés grâce à cela nous avons mangé le plat principal en une heure. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle parlait beaucoup mais je restais quand même stupéfaite … Elle ne se fatigue donc jamais ? Depuis qu'on était arrivés je n'avais même pas jeté un œil sur les personnes présentes, au moment où je levai la tête, je croisai son regard sur moi. Me regardait 'il depuis le début, je rougis intérieurement en le regardent toujours, il m'adressa un sourire charmeur avant de se retourné, donné un papier au serveur et partit. Au moment de nous remettre le désert, le serveur me remis un petit papier, immédiatement je repensais au bau blond de tout à l'heure.

_« Jasper Withlock j'habite dans la chambre en face de la tienne je t'ai remarqué mais pas eu l'occasion de t »abordé j'espère que tu pardonneras mon audace, j'aimerais te voir ce soir, je passerais te prendre à 20h30 XOXO »_

A penne avais-je fini que ma voisine de table me l'arrachât des mains.

- QUOIII Non Bella tu n'iras pas avec lui !

- heu excuse-moi Alice mais je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ?

- Je … tu ne peux pas y aller il ne faut pas, tu sais, je connais Jasper c'est le coloc d'Edward et il est un peu du même style et tu es belle et nouvelle en gros la nouvelle proie des mecs réfléchit combien en 2 jours t'on fait des avances ?

Je réfléchis et en 2 jours sa faisait 3.

- eh bien peu importe il m'a l'air charmant, je ne dis pas que je vais me jeter dans ses bras mais au moins faire connaissance et je verrai bien.

- si c'est ce que tu veux, mais tu verras bien que j'ai raison, il ne fera rien d'autre que te briser le cœur croit moi. L'addition S'il vous plait !

Ouh elle m'a bien l'air en colère, mais qu'es ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là ? Je n'avais même pas fini mon désert mais ce n'est pas grave. Je partageais l'addition et nous pûmes partir sans un mot. Une fois arrivé sur le campus, Alice s'excusa et partit dans la direction opposé de celle de notre chambre, elle m'a dit devoir passer voir une de ses amie. Bref, je pénétrais dans la chambre à exactement 20h13 ce qui veut dire qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une quinzaine de minute avant que Jasper arrive. Heureusement nous avions déjà mangé c'est déjà ça de fait. Je me dirigeais en vitesse dans ma chambre pour trouver quelque chose de correcte à mettre. Je n'avais pas encore tout bien rangé alors pas le temps de fouiller partout, un jeans slim noir, un top vert et ces chaussures à talon compensé feront l'affaire. Au moins avec ça je suis certaine d'être à l'aise et puis ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant Si ? Peu importe je n'ai plus le temps de toute façon. Un petit brin de toilette et une touche de maquillage très discret (un peu de mascara et eye-liner) et voilà simple et classe. Juste à ce moment, j'entends frapper à la porte, timing parfait. Bon dernier coup d'œil et c'est partit. C'est toute souriante que je partis ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir Jas… Edward ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est pour Alice elle s'est absentée pour le moment.

Il me détailla de haut en bas avant de croiser son regard dans le mien. Heureusement pour moi c'est à ce moment précis que Jasper sortit de sa chambre.

- Pardon Edward je viens enlever Bella pour ce soir tu seras gentil de bien vouloir la laisser passer !

Sans un mot il se décala non sans avoir fait un aller-retour, avec les yeux, entre moi et Jasper.

- Désolé je pensais qu'Alice était là.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il retourna tête baissé dans sa chambre. Je refermai la porte et partis avec Jasper.

- Alors où es ce que tu m'emmène ?

- Eh bien je te propose d'aller au cinéma ouvert il y en a un pas très loin j'ai pensé que sa pourrait être sympa

- Très bien. Hum sinon je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Alice par ce que quoi que ce soit je ne veux pas me retrouvé dans une sorte de triangle amoureux ou un truck du genre

- Oh … elle ta parler de quelque chose c'est ça ?

- Non bien sûr que non mais disons que j'ai vu son regard quand elle a su qu'on allait passer la soirée ensemble

- Alors pour faire cour on va dire qu'on est sorti ensemble quelque temps mais que ça n'a pas marché alors j'ai préféré mettre un terme à notre histoire voilà tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale sa arrive à tout le monde

- Très bien … dans ce cas si on allait voir ce film ?

- Et toi alors tu envisage quelque chose avec notre cher Edward ?

- QUOI ? (Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive) Comment ça jamais de la vie dans ce cas-là autant aller avec le petit blond du couloir …

- J'ai dû mal comprendre alors parce que quand il est rentré se matin il m'a dit qu'il avait une touche ou quelque chose du genre et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai eu la curiosité de voir qui tu étais et j'avoue ne pas être dessus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose dans ce qu'il me disait me semblais faut … pas le fait qu'Edward croit avoir une touche bien au contraire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se force en m'emmenant sortir avec lui …

- Il passe les Hauts de Hurlevent ce soir j'espère que ça ira ?

- Oui oui très bien

Une fois arrivé je me demandais si ça avait été une bonne idée de finalement accepter son invitation …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Mission Jasper

La soirée passa très lentement. Je regardais ce film sans plus d'intérêt, d'une parce ce que je connaissais l'histoire par cœur et de deux parce que je préfère mille fois la version écrite. Pas une seule fois je jetais un regard à Jasper et je crois qu'il fit de même. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser a la réaction d'Alice quand elle avait vu le mot et celle de Jasper quand je lui ai demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux … il m'était paru si froid t distant pendant quelques seconde. Je n'osais plus lui en reparler après tout ce ne sont pas mes histoires.

- Alors Bella dis-moi, si tu as accepté aussi facilement de sortir une soirée avec un inconnu ça veut dire que tu es célibataire ?

- Oh euh oui je le suis mais je viens d'arriver ici et donc je ne connais personne, si je ne sortirais pas avec des inconnus avec qui le ferais-je ? …

Il ne répondit rien après cela et se contenta de sourire. Enfaite je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il me pose cette question. Il avait eu l'air d'hésiter avant de parler. Il se retourna encore une fois vers moi et me sourit.

- Bon écoute Bella, je … tu es super et j'apprécie le moment qu'on est en train de passer …

Oh putin qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir ? Qu'il veut se marier ? déjà :o OU peut-être qu'il va m'abandonner là et moi qui ne sait pas comment rentré

-… mais tu sais entre nous j'aimerais que ce soit clair, heu c'est difficile à dire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider et en vérité je suis fou amoureux de …

Mon cœur bat a deux cent à l'heure la … aller dis le vite vite vite … t'es amoureux de qui encore je connais personne moi donc soit c'est moi soit c'est … EDWARD ! Il est amoureux de son coloc et donc il est gay ahhh mon dieu dans quoi est ce que je me suis embarquer …

- … Alice, je crois heu non je suis sûr que je l'aime et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive a rien avec elle.

Hein ? Alice … mais je croyais qu'il ne l'aimait plus … que je suis bête, il n'a pas dit qu'il ne l'aime plus mais qu'il la quitter. Mais pourquoi alors ? Et moi qui ai osé penser qu'il était gay et aurait des vus sur Edward en plus … Edward gay … ouh sa serait tellement drôle de le voir en fillette.

- Ah et bien j'aurais juste deux petites questions à te poser … 1 : pourquoi l'a tu quitter et 2 : Quesque que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

- Alors pour la première question, je dirais que c'est une très longue histoire. Enfaite Edward est mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée et c'est donc là que j'ai rencontré Alice. On s'entendait très mal eu début j'ai jamais compris pourquoi …

- Ah l'amour (soupire) { ne me dite pas qu'il me regarde comme çà parce que j'ai dit sa à haute voix, oh non …] Heu pardon continu je t'en prie.

- je disais donc qu'au début ça n'allais pas fort mais petit à petit on a commencé à se rapproché et un soir ou on avait un peu bu, on a du couché ensemble ou je ne sais pas, en tout cas le lendemain matin elle se retrouva nu dans mes bras et j'étais moi-même sans vêtement, enfin bref après cela nous ne pouvions plus résister à l'attirance qu'on avait mutuellement et nous somme en quelque sorte sortit ensemble et un jour je l'ai vu parler avec un autre et je me suis senti super bizard, c'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais plus la regarder comme une simple petite copine de passage avec qui je ne fis que couché de temps en temps et on ne sortais jamais en couple enfin bref je n'ai jamais osé lui avoué ses sentiments parce que je savais que pour elle je n'étais juste son … objet sexuel ?

- Mais elle t'a dit ce qu'elle pensait de toi ou c'est juste toi qui pense qu'elle pense ça ? [ oula très poétique Bella bravo, je devrais déjà railler psychiatre de mes vocations …]

- eh bien enfaite elle ne me l'as pas dit explicitement mais en gros elle m'interdisait de lui faire des gestes du genre câlins, il n'y avait jamais de petit déjeuner ensemble, pas de sms ou d'appelle si ce n'ai pour se mettre d'accord pour notre prochaine partit de jambes en l'aire tu vois ?

- ah bon Ba ça va être compliqué mon chère, ta tendre Alice nous fait une crise de sentiments et donc si tu veux conquérir son cœur de pierre il va falloir mettre les bouchés doubles … je veux bien t'aidé mais par contre ça va être délicat.

- Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être avec elle.

- N'importe quoi tu es sur de toi ? Pas de retour en arrière.

- OUI ! Alors je dois comprendre que tu as une idée ?

- Eh bien mon cher ami, j'ai peut-être une solution. Il faut d'abord savoir si elle éprouve des sentiments pour toi et quoi de mieux que la jalousie pour le prouver et ensuite on voie comment elle réagit … si elle devient verte c'est gagné. Ne t'inquiète pas entre filles on sait reconnaitre ces choses-là.

- Donc tu me conseille de me mettre en couple enfin faut couple.

- Hum hum c'est bien çà.

- Ok ! Bon alors Bella … veut-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Quoi ? Hai on se calme mon coco je t'ai donné l'idée c'est déjà pas mal ne va pas me rentré dans tes embrouilles.

- Aller tu sais comme moi que je ne peux pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre et tu es la seule au courant …. Et imagine que je demande a quelqu'un d'autre et que celle-ci s'attache à moi, ça lui brisera le cœur quand je la lâcherai pour retrouver mon Alice.

- Exacte mais je t'ai dit que je ne voulais p…

- Bella s'il te plait, tu es la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider sur ce coup là.

- Bon c'est d'accord mais on y va doucement hein.

- Merci Bella t'es la meilleure et sache que je suis ravi de presque sortir avec toi.

- Et bien Merci et de rien, je suis certaine que tu seras le meilleur des faux amants.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que c'est de mon devoir de l'aider. Lui et aussi Alice en quelques sortes, comme sa elle mettra ses sentiments à plat qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais.

Nous avions attendu la fin du film pour rentrer il se faisait tard donc je suppose qu'Alice était déjà rentrée. Devant la porte d'entrée j'éclatais de rire. Oui c'est pour faire passer le message « oh quelle belle soirée, dommage qu'elle se termine, on a passé un super moment, tu me fais rire, j'adore être avec toi … » Avec un peu de chance c'est aussi ce que comprendra Alice. Jasper me regardais droit dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau.

- Merci encore Bella, et tu sais s'il n'y avait pas eu Alice je me serai certainement intéresser à toi, tu es génial sache le.

Sur ces mots il me déposa un baisé à la commissure des lèvres et partit dans sa chambre. Qu'il est mignon, il faut vraiment qu'Alice se réveille là, c'est vraiment un chouette type, enfin il en a l'air. J'entendis un bruit juste derrière ma porte et étouffais un rire. Sa devait être Alice curieuse comme tout je suis sue qu'elle nous a vu et par conséquent, si ses sentiments sont identiques à ceux de jasper, j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'eu a peine le temps d'insérer la clé dans la porte que celle-ci s'ouvra dans un grand fracas. Alice se trouvait de l'autre coter avec sa tête de « tu préfères que je te tue comment ? Je t'étrangle ou bien te tranche la gorge ? » Enfaite à ce moment précis, je me suis mis a regretté ma décision parce qu'elle me faisait vraiment peur. Ah c'est surement une bonne chose alors.

- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de faire tout ce bruit, imagine un peu que je dormais hein ?

- Alice il n'est même pas 23h et puis tu sais finalement, je trouve Jasper très charmant.

- J'avais remarqué

Je rêve ou j'avais bien entendu « j'avais remarqué » ? Et Toc mission n°1 Accompli

- Comment ?

- Non rien c'est bon, je vais me coucher bonne nuit. [Ouhh sec elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette dit donc]

Elle ne me laissa pas même le temps de répondre et partit dans sa chambre, non sans avoir claqué la porte au passage. Bon une bonne chose de faite, si ça commence comme ainsi, ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps avant qu'elle flanche. Après avoir bu un bon verre d'eaux fraîches, je me dirigeai directement vers ma chambre. Je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et commençais à me déshabiller.

- Hum, avant que tu sois totalement nu, ce qui ne serais pas pour me déplaire je tien juste à t'informer que je suis là.

OH MON DIEUUUU ! Dites-moi que j'ai rêvé, oui c'est ça je dors déjà hein. Je baissais les yeux sur mon corps pour voir ou j'en étais rendu et le résultat eu l'effet contraire, au lieu d'être satisfaite d'avoir réussi à me retrouver en sous-vêtements aussi rapidement, je regrettais d'avoir été aussi vite. Je poussais un hurlement en le voyant reposé sur MON lit la tête soutenu par son bras, son petit putin de sourire en coin et ses yeux qui sortaient carrément de leurs orbites. J'attrapais rapidement mon long tee-shirt de pyjama et l'enfilais aussi rapidement que je pu.

- Putin Cullen dégage immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là encore, je t'ai rien demandé moi à par de foutre le camp. Merde alors tu te rends compte que j'aurai pu mourir en te voyant là imbécile et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rigole aller dégage tout de suite.

- Voyons ma belle, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je t'avais dit que j'allais venir, alors maintenant tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt de bonhomme et venir t'installer regarde je t'ai fait une petite place.

- Non mais ça ne va pas toi. [Je me rapprochai dangereusement de lui et commençais déjà à regretter ce que j'allais faire, et il est si beau ce con… ahh je ne vais pas m'en sortir]

Bon c'est décider quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, et puis comme ça je serais débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute.

Je m'assois sensuellement sur mon lit en le regardant dans les yeux, son sourire qui s'étendit ne fis qu'augmenter le mien, je rapprochai ma bouche de son visage, sentant son souffle dans mon coup. Une fois que je me retrouvai mi- allonger sur lui la bouche près de son oreille, je descendis ma main gauche doucement sur son ventre, une fois au bon niveau, je lui pressais douloureusement son service trois pièces et lui chuchotais ces quelques mots

- Ne joue pas avec moi Cullen tu risquerais de le regretté, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable mon chou.

- Oh j'imagine, dit-il dans un faible couinement.

Après cela je me relevais et lui tendis un bras.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à marcher ou tu préfères ramper jusqu'à la porte ?

Il me prit ma main et me tira contre lui.

- C'est à toi de ne pas jouer à ce jeu Isabella, tu sais très bien comme moi qu'au finale tu me reviendras et c'est même toi qui me suppliera de recommencer, Mon Chou …

Il me reposa délicatement à coter de lui en restant séré contre moi, ses mains sur mes anches, c'est fous ce qu'il peut être insupportable ce Ga.

Bizarrement, il ne fit rien d'autre que me déposer un baiser sur le front et repartit sans plus rien dire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Mission Jasper (PDV EDWARD)

- Hey Jaz ! Ta vue la coloc d'Alice ? Je crois que j'ai une touche … en tout cas elle en a une. Elle a ce petit quelque chose que je cherchai et franchement tu verrais ce qu'elle est sexy cette nana.

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu, et si t'es sur elle, ne vaut mieux pas que je voie.

- Exactement, mais fallait que j'en parle a quelqu'un tu vois, c'est trop d'émotions je crois que mini-Edward n'a jamais été aussi performant et ça rien qu'en la voyant.

- Ok alors juste une chose Eddie, épargne moi les détails tu seras mignon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas drôle celui-là. Je viens de lui dire que j'ai trouvé la déesse de tous mes fantasmes et lui … il veut que je lui épargne les détails ? Mais il s'est rien passé … Pour le moment. Après sa rencontre, j'ai fait que de repenser à elle. Comment la revoir. Par ce que évidemment comme elle était ma voisine et en plus la coloc de ma sœur, la tâche était dix fois plus facile, enfin j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas trop la difficile. Ne pouvant plus tenir, je proposai à Jasper de m'accompagner dans le restau du coin. On s'était assis au bar et sirotaient nos cocktails, toujours en pensant à elle quand tout un coup, elle apparut devant moi avec Alice. Elles ne nous avaient pas vus bien entendu.

- Eh Jasper regarde là avec Alice, c'est elle, mon nouvel objectif.

Jasper regarda dans leur direction et se redressa à la vue de ma sœur. Ou étais ce à la vue de Bella ? Ne vaut mieux pas pour lui. Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche, c'était un sms de Tania.

_« Je suis seule dans ma chambre rejoins moi tout de suite mon cœur »_

Eh voilà, toute cette tension sexuelle pour le mini-Edward va pouvoir être évacué … en quelque sorte.

Je laissai Jasper seul et partit directement chez Tania. Comme d'habitude à mon arrivé la porte était déjà ouverte. Je la refermais soigneusement à clé pour ne pas être interrompu. Tania étais dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Eh bien j'adorais cette fille, elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire et au bon moment.

Elle était là, dans mes bras, mais ce n'était pas à elle que je pensais en cet instant. C'est étrange que même lorsque je faisais l'amour à une autre je pense quand même à Bella. Cette fille m'obsédait littéralement. Il me la fallait, je la voulais à tout prix. J'en oubliais presque Tania qui prenait ce que j'aurais voulu donner à Bella. Elle jouissait dans mes bras, mais pas moi. Je ne pourrais plus être comblé tant que ce ne sera pas Bella dans mon lit.

Tania s'était endormis, c'était donc le moment idéale pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois devant la porte de ma chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder celle d'en face en me disant qu'elle devait ce trouver à l'intérieure. Bon il fallait que je la vois, j'aurais cas dire que je viens pour passer la soirée avec Alice et donc avec elle en même temps, et toc le tour est joué. Je frappais donc à leur porte et ce fut elle qui vint m'ouvrir, un grand sourire sur le visage. Bien sûr en voyant que s'était moi, son sourire se fana.

- Bonsoir Jas… Edward ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est pour Alice elle s'est absentée pour le moment.

Merde Alice n'étais pas là, changement de plan, il me faut trouver une solution et vite. Je la d'détaillait de haut en bas. Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Mais elle était habillé, elle venait peut-être de rentré ou alors elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Et lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle pensait que se serais celui qui doit l'emmené … tout s'explique. J'étais bien décidé à faire fuir celui qui oserais avoir des vus sur elle, même si le contraire me parait impossible. Je la voulais pour moi tout seul. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Jasper fit son apparition à mes côtés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là encore lui ?

- Pardon Edward je viens enlever Bella pour ce soir tu seras gentil de bien vouloir la laisser passer !

Que… Quoi ? Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore. Il se fout de ma gueule celui-là ? Oh putin mais plus choqué que moi, ya pas. Je les regardais tour à tour et j'aurais voulu faire une seule chose, défoncer Jasper, mais si je le faisais maintenant, je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait s'en remettre.

- Désolé je pensais qu'Alice était là.

Vraiment con ! Pour quoi j'ai dit ça, c'est complètement débile ma parole. Bon pas grave, il faut d'abord que je me calme pour ensuite trouver une solution.

Au bout d'une heure, Alice rentra chez elle, je crois que c'était le bon moment pour mettre mon nouveau plan en action.

Elle n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte, je rentrais donc sans difficulté. Je la trouvais sur son canapé le regard vide, la tête baissé.

- Ba alors Moustique, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'a pas eu la paire de chaussure que tu vouais ? Et t'étais ou d'ailleurs ?

- Arrête Eddie tu sais très bien que ça n'a aucun rapport. J'étais avec Bella quand ton stupide meilleur ami lui a fait un plan drague ridicule sous mon nez tu te rends compte ? Et donc j'étais énervé alors je suis allé voir Rose

Alors ça, c'est encore pire que ce sue je pensais. Au moment où je lui montre la fille qui me plait ce goujat lui saute dessus … Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas son genre de meuf en plus, et je lui ai dit qu'elle me plaisait alors pourquoi il me passe devant ?

- Bon je te laisse je vais faire ma douche, claque pas la porte en sortant.

Parfait, je fis mine de partir mais une fois qu'elle fut dans sa douche, je m'introduis dans la chambre de Bella et m'allongea sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des rires venant du couloir. Ils devaient être arrivé, connaissant Jasper, il ne risquait pas de débarqué dans sa chambre le premier soir, alors, j'attendais sagement mon tour.

- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de faire tout ce bruit, imagine un peu que je dormais hein ?

- Alice il n'est même pas 23h et puis tu sais finalement, je trouve Jasper très charmant.

Hein comment ça très charmant … Moi je suis bin plus que charmant tu vas voir ma jolie.

Après s'être dis bonne nuit, Alice partit dans sa chambre et enfin Bella entra dans la sienne. Elle ne m'avais pas encore vu, seule la lumière du dehors éclairait la pièce. Elle se posta près de la fenêtre et commença à se déshabiller. Je n'en ratais pas une miette mais une fois qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, je pensais que s'était le bon moment pour la prévenir car si elle se retrouvait nue devant moi, je n'aurai pas pu me retenir et je l'aurai pris là sauvagement avec ma sœur à côté.

- Hum, avant que tu sois totalement nu, ce qui ne serais pas pour me déplaire je tien juste à t'informer que je suis là.

Je ne pus m'empêché de sourire à la vue de sa réaction. Elle enfila très vite un long et vieux tee-shirt qui trainait à côté d'elle.

- Putin Cullen dégage immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là encore, je t'ai rien demandé moi à par de foutre le camp. Merde alors tu te rends compte que j'aurai pu mourir en te voyant là imbécile et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rigole aller dégage tout de suite.

- Voyons ma belle, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je t'avais dit que j'allais venir, alors maintenant tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt de bonhomme et venir t'installer regarde je t'ai fait une petite place.

- Non mais ça ne va pas toi.

J'adore quand elle se met en colère, elle est si … Mignone, on dirait une tigresse Grr

Bizarrement, son visage changea d'expression. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait sensuellement de moi. Elle avait un sourire narquois sur le visage tandis qu'elle s'allongeait à moitié sur moi.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage et une de ses mains se posa sur mon ventre. Je ne pus retenir l'érection naissante dans mon pantalon. Elle me faisait trop d'effet alors qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé. Tout un coup, sa main empoigna mini-Edward … Ah la salope … Sa fait un mal de chien mais qu'est ce qui lui prend.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Cullen tu risquerais de le regretté, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable mon chou.

- Oh j'imagine, dit-il dans un faible couinement

Elle voulait jouer les femmes fatales ? Ça m'excitait encore plus. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne sera pas la seul à jouer. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à mini-Edward pour se remettre, en même temps il faut dire qu'il est assez costaud et bien entrainer.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à marcher ou tu préfères ramper jusqu'à la porte ?

Je lui pris sa main et l'attira contre moi, cette proximité permis à mini-Edward de se remettre d'assaut.

- C'est à toi de ne pas jouer à ce jeu Isabella, tu sais très bien comme moi qu'au finale tu me reviendras et c'est même toi qui me suppliera de recommencer, Mon Chou …

J'avais mes mains sur ses anches, c'est fou comme elles semblaient enfin avoir trouvé leurs place. Pour la déstabiliser encore plus, je ne fis rien d'autre que la faire rouler au-dessus de moi pour la déposer sur le côté et partit sans rien ajouter après lui avoir laissé un baisé sur le fond. Chose qui m'étonne moi-même car se doit bien être la première fois que je fais ce geste mais s'était agréable.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à régler je problème : Jasper et enfin Bella sera à moi.

_Voila pour les deux nouveaux chapitre. En faite au dépard jen avais fait qu'un seule mais finalement j'ai décidé de séparer les points de vu de Bella et d'Edward parce que dans une même page je trouve que sa fait lourd ... Enfin Breff j'éssai tant bien que mal de me rattraper du retard mais avec les vacances je pense pouvoir être plus disponible. Voila j'epère que sa vous plait et si vous avez des idés ou recomendations pour la suite, n'hésités pas je suis ouverte à toutes proposition ... XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 PDV Bella

Je me levais ce matin avec l'impression que la journée n'allait pas être une des meilleures. Déjà la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée c'est Edward … Bizarre, enfin non vu que c'est la dernière personne que j'ai vu avant de dormir. Et d'ailleurs s'était, comment dire … électrique ? Et puis il est parti en me laissant là. Bon j'avoue avoir été déçue sur le coup mais qui ne le serai pas sérieusement ?

Apres être passé par la case « salle de bain » il me fallait aller manger. Je croisais Alice assise à boire son café le regard dans le vague. Je me demande si elle pense à Jasper …

- Salut Alice bien dormis ?

-Hmm hmm

Ohh pas très bavarde à ce que je vois, elle ne m'avait pas habitué à ça. Un coup retenti à la porte, vu qu'Alice ne semblait pas avoir entendu je m'y rendis. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Jasper le sourire aux lèvres me tendant un sac de croissant et du bon café.

-Salut ma belle j'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir et sa te dit qu'on aille en cour ensemble ce matin ?

-Hey ! ba merci Jas … vas-y entre et ouai on peut y aller ensemble pas de problème.

Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, c'est évidemment le moment que choisit Alice pour quitter la pièce. Eh béh ça va pas être facile. Je pris tranquillement de déjeuner, pris mes affaires pour la matinée et partis avec Jasper. J'avais prévenu Alice que je rentrerais ce midi et que j'aimerais qu'on parle. Elle n'avait rien dit d'autre que « hmm hmm ». Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de sa relation ou non relation avec Jasper. S'était bien la première fois que je me permettais de jouer les entremetteuses mais ça me change les idées.

Pour mon premier cours, j'avais littérature étrangère. Bon normale étant donné que j'avais choisi la filière littéraire. S'était le début de l'année donc présentation du programme et blablabla. Je m'étais retrouvé avec une fille à peu près du même genre que moi. Elle m'avait dit s'appeler Angela je crois. Il y avait également le blondinet du premier jour, il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des petits sourires en coin (qui ressemble en fait plus à des grimaces qu'autre chose)

Apres cela j'avais fini ma matinée, et oui plus tranquille qu'au lycée. Je suis donc aller à la supérette la plus proche pour avoir de quoi manger ce midi en espérant qu'Alice viendrait.

En rentrant chez moi, Alice n'étais pas là. Il fallait s'y attendre enfin bon maintenant j'étais sûre et certaine de ses sentiments pour Jaz.

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre, toujours la même chose. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je ne reçu aucun signe de vie de la part d'Alice. Il fallait que je mette en place un plan pour la faire réagir plus vite car plus le temps passe plus elle va me détester et ce n'est pas le but recherché.

En entrant le soir, Alice était dans sa chambre, je me permis donc de lui rendre une petite visite.

- Salut Lice, tu aurais deux minutes à m'accorder ?

- Oui entre

- alors voilà, j'ai parlé avec Jasper et il m'a raconté votre histoire, en fait je me demandais si ça te dérangeais que je le voie ?

- Non Bella, fais ce que tu veux avec ce type je m'en contre fiche

- Ah bon parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que ça me fait

- mais oui suis-je bête tu sais tout sur tout alors dis-moi ce que je pense de lui

- tu es jalouse, extrêmement jalouse et là tout de suite tu souhaites ma mort et peut être bien pire.

Elle me regarda un instant avant de baisser le regard défaitiste.

- OK ! J'ai merdé et alors, on fait tous des erreurs non

- est ce que tu l'aimes Alice ?

- comme une folle

- alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- mais Bella tu ne comprends pas, il ne voudra jamais de moi. Il n'a jamais voulu de moi.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Ces deux-là vont me rendre chèvre. Je m'installais sur le lit d'Alice avec elle et lui racontais ce que m'avait confié Jasper à son sujet. Je dû également grillé ma combine de fausse petite amie mais avec Alice il valait mieux tout lui avouer maintenant avant qu'elle ne nous égorge tous les deux.

- Bell's tu crois réellement qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ?

- Sérieusement oui, si non pourquoi m'aurait-il résister ! Attend tu m'as vu je suis wouahhhh

C'est sur ces mots que nous éclatons de rire. Après ça Alice était bien décidée, elle allait récupérer Jasper, coûte que coûte.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ce matin Alice était de meilleure humeur, maintenant qu'elle savait que je ne voulais pas lui piquer son mec.

Après avoir parlé avec elle hier j'ai compris pourquoi elle avait ce comportement avec Jaz quand ils étaient ensemble en quelque sorte. C'était juste parce Jaz étant le meilleur ami de son frère elle savait que ce dernier n'aurait jamais approuvé leur relation mais après avoir perdu Jaz, elle s'est rendu compte que peu importe l'avis de son frère c'est lui qu'elle voulait.

Et oui il faut parfois l'intervention d'une troisième personne pour se rendre compte qu'on aime vraiment ce mec et que quand une autre fille s'approche de lui on a qu'une envie c'est de l'étriper.

C'est ce qui s'était passé avec Alice, ma présence près de Jaz l'a fait instantanément réagir.

- Salut Bella, viens je t'ai fait le petit dej

- eh bien je devrais sortir avec Jaz plus souvent moi …

J'avais à peine commencé que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Salut ma belle viens je t'emmène déjeuner

- désolé Jaz mais Alice t'as devancé, vient il devrait y avoir de la place pour trois.

Il me regarda incrédule, mais je savais exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Notre chère Alice nationale ne dort que très peu vêtu et comme nous ne sommes que deux filles dans l'appart elle se permet (comme moi d'ailleurs) de se trimbaler en nuisette pour déjeuner.

- Oh bonjours Jasper, salua Alice

- … jour …

Le pauvre Jaz ne savait plus où se mettre. J'avais rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi rouge.

- Bon ce soir on sort en boîte, vous serez là tous les deux j'espère ? demanda Alice

- Oui ça sera géniale, hein Jaz ?

- heu ouai

- Parfais,

Alice fière de son effet partit s'habiller dans sa chambre

- heu je croyais qu'entre vous rien n'allait plus ?

- Oh tu sais, elle s'est rendu compte que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi ! Elle n'est pas conne elle a bien vu que la façon dont tu la regardais n'était pas différente d'avant

- Tu veux dire qu'elle sait que je l'aime ?

- Elle l'a toujours sut Jaz, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était si elle elle t'aimait !

- Et alors ça donne quoi ?

- ça ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, mais je sache que je suis désolé, soit fort.

Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Alice lui avoue ses sentiments, mon conseil aussi vague soit-il concernait simplement le fait que lorsque Edward allait l'apprendre il allait en baver !

PDV Edward

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour évincer Jasper ! Je le trouve un peu trop près de Bella en ce moment. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas trouver une autre fille sur tout ce campus.

Mais peu importe Jasper ou pas je l'aurai Bella ! Elle était si belle, désirable… tout ce que j'aime réunit en une seule personne, cela fait d'elle une personne parfaite pour moi, le temps d'une nuit du moins, quoi qu'avec elle je pourrais me permettre une petite exception. C'est avec détermination que je me levais ce matin.

- Tu vas où dès le matin toi ?

- Chercher Bella, je l'emmène déjeuner

- Ouh c'est du sérieux alors ?

- Heu pas pour le moment on fait juste connaissance, mais qui sait, le temps nous le dira.

Il fallait s'y attendre ! Profite mon petit Jaz tu n'en aura plus pour longtemps. Quoi que je pourrai lui laisser après …

Je passais la journée à réfléchir à un plan pour l'avoir et heureusement pour moi ma merveilleuse petite sœur a comme d'habitude tout prévu. Elle voulait faire une sortie ce soir avec tout le monde, il y aura Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Alice bien sûr et moi-même.

J'étais content qu'y ait Emmett il allait certainement nous proposer un de ces jeux idiot mais très utile pour pécho. Mais avant ça il fallait que je parle à Jasper. J'étais peut être un con mais je ne lui ferais certainement pas honte devant tout le monde.

En rentrant dans la chambre à 16h Jasper n'était toujours pas là .J'en profitais alors pour faire un petit tour dans la chambre d'en face, sans frapper bien entendu.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais là tu devrais déjà être en train de te préparer ! Non mais t'as vu l'heure on doit passer chez Rose avant d'y aller et … non mais viiiiite

- Respire Lice je ne mets pas 4h à me préparer

- Et bien tu devrais

Je m'installais sur leur canapé contre l'avis de ma tyrannique de sœur.

- Bella enfin ! Mais mon dieu il vous arrive quoi aujourd'hui pourquoi vous êtes à deux de tens là ?

- Alice je viens de rentrer laisse-moi deux secondes merci

Elle vint également se poser sur le canapé

- Tiens encore là toi

- Toujours quand tu es dans les parages

Pour la première fois, elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre. Alice arrive devant nous, bouillonnante, comme à chaque fois que les choses ne vont pas dans son sens. Elle nous fait encore la même remarque mais il n'était que 16h30 et nous devions être chez Rosalie pour 20h30.

- dis Eddy tu ne pourrai pas te rendre utile pour une fois et enfermer ta sœur quelque part, demanda Bella presque suppliante

- si seulement c'était possible crois-moi ça ferait des années qu'elle serait enfermée

Nous sommes tous les deux restés là un moment sans rien se dire, juste pour se reposer quelques minutes.

Vers 17h Alice revient à la charge avec cette fois beaucoup plus de détermination. Ce fut donc contre mon gré que j'ai dû rentrer chez moi me préparer. En rentrant je croisais Jasper qui lui aussi avait été forcé de se préparer aussi tôt mais bon que voulez-vous, ce qu'Alice veut, Alice a.

A 20h nous étions tous près à partir chez Rosalie. Elle est propriétaire d'un loft tout près du campus et y vivait avec Emmett un ami de longue date.

En fait Rosalie est la sœur jumelle de Jasper et elle avait rencontré Emmett au lycée, nous étions tous dans le même établissement. Nous avons tous les 5 toujours vécu à Seattle et c'est tout naturellement que notre groupe s'est formé. Alice et Rosalie ont très vite sympathisées nous obligeant Jaz et moi à nous voir plus souvent. Je connaissais Emmett depuis tout petit, nous avons presque grandis ensemble et quand j'ai commencé à faire la connaissance de Jasper, Emmett était toujours avec moi. Nous nous sommes tous très bien entendues.

Ensuite il y a eu toute cette période entre Em et Rosalie. Ils ont flirté ensemble pendant 2 ans avant d'officialiser leur relation. Autant dire une éternité. Enfin bon tout ça c'était de l'histoire ensemble vu que maintenant ils étaient installés ensemble.

Nous arrivions chez eux pour 20h30 comme prévu. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point Alice était fière de nous. Eh oui, elle ne fait jamais dans la démesure.

- Ah enfin de la compagnie, salua Emmett, on va enfin pouvoir manger

C'était du Emmett tout craché, à part Rosalie rien n'était plus important que la bouffe.

A la demande d'Emmett le repas ce fut plus tôt que prévu. Une fois terminé, nous étions tous assis dans le salon à discuter. L'ambiance était assez étrange. Rosalie était dans les bras d'Emmett, Bella collée à Jasper, je regardais Bella qui regardait Alice qui regardait Jasper qui lui faisait tout pour éviter son regard. C'est un bon mélange que nous avons là.

- bon allé assez discuter les amis, Rosie va chercher de quoi commencer la soirée, on va jouer a un petit jeu.

Enfin le moment tant attendu.

- Oh non Em, tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on soit en boîte pour ça ?, demanda Alice

- Bon ba on a qu'à y aller maintenant ?, proposa Rose.

- C'est partis ! On y va à pied vaut mieux, de toute façon on est tout près.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Nous sommes donc allés dans cette nouvelle boîte qui venait d'ouvrir, le Passion. Après seulement une quinzaine de minutes d'attentes nous pûmes rentrer.

Edward et Alice étaient partit chercher les boissons pendant que nous nous sommes installé à du table assez éloigner des autres..

- Bon aller les filles on se lève les fesses et on va faire une danse de chauffe

- Danse de chauffe ? Sérieusement Alice t'as pas trouvé mieux ? Demanda Rose

- Nope aller rabats joie on y va

Nous sommes donc parties toutes les trois au centre de la piste. Nous fûmes vite rejoint par Emmett, car hors de question que quiconque pose les yeux sur sa belle. En même temps il avait raison de rester avec elle, il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement sexy dans sa petite robe rouge. Alice avait opté pour le même genre de robe moulante mais la sienne était noir pailletée. Moi j'étais habillée d'une jupe taille haute et un haut qui laissait apercevoir mon nombril.

A peine quelques minutes sur la piste qu'un charmant jeune homme vint se coller contre Alice. Elle qui était en mode "choper Jasper" profita de sa présence pour le rendre jaloux. Je dois reconnaître que sa technique fonctionnait plutôt bien vu la tête de Jas. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarquer apparemment, Edward faisait le vas et vient entre Jasper et Alice, je pense qu'il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ce que je ne compris pas c'est l'expression de son visage, j'avait du mal à déterminer s'il était content ou énervé.

Nous avons continuer de danser quelques temps avant de rejoindre Jasper à la table, celui-ci fulminait seul dans son coin pendant qu'Edward était aller draguer la première gourde qu'il verrait.

Emmett ramena Edward pour faire son fameux jeu qu'il attendait depuis le début de la soirée.

- Bon les amis le but est simple, on va chacun écrire sur des morceaux de papier son nom, sur un autre on écrit une action et sur un dernier on écrit le nom d'une autre personne, ou quelqu'un présent dans la boîte. Ensuite on tirera au sort et on verra ce que ça donne.

- Heu Emmett on est en boîte là t'as pas un meilleur jeu.

- T'occupe Jas, faites ce que je vous dit et soyez créatifs.

Nous fîmes ce qu'il nous avait demander avant de lui rendre tous les morceaux de papier.

- Bon voyons voir ça, on va mettre tous nos prénom à droite, au milieu les action et à gauche l'autre personne.

Il mit tout en place et tira les premiers papier.

- Rosalie tu devra ... faire un lap dance ... au barman ! Hors de question que ma Rosie se trémousse pour un autre ! Bella vas y toi

- AHAHAH c'est cela oui ! c'était ton jeu Emi alors assume je ferais pas le bouleau de Rose.

- t'inquiète pas mon chéri tu sait très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi

Après ces belles paroles elle se leva et partie en direction du barman. Alice partie rapidement demander au DJ de mettre une musique plus sensuelle et celui-ci annonça une pause dans la distribution des boissons de notre coté de la salle. Rose dit au barman de s'asseoir sur un tabouret avant de commencer à se déhancher sensuellement devant lui. Une foule s'était rassemblé autour d'eux, si bien que nous dûmes aller la rejoindre pour bien voir son défit.

Emmett allait exploser de rage, il n'attendit pas la fin de la musique avant d'aller récupérer Rose et dire à tout le monde que le spectacle était terminer.

- Je vous déteste tous, regardez ce qu'elle a du faire à cause de vous.

- Emmett chéri c'est moi qui ait inscrit faire un lap dance, alors non c'est pas de leur faute et en plus c'était ton idée de jeu.

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui redonna immédiatement le sourire.

Et voilà cette simple intervention de Rosalie le fit oublier les événements précédents.

- Bon on continu alors, maintenant c'est au tour de Jasper, tu vas devoir ... récupérer la petite culotte ou le caleçon de... Bella

Bien sur il fallait que ça tombe sur moi

- Heu je fais ça ici devant tout le monde ou au toilette ?

- Non ici ça sera plus drôle, et à genoux hein, rajouta Alice

Heureusement pour moi j'avais mis mon plus beau tanga. Je me mis donc debout pendant que Jas me retirait mon sous vêtement. Ce qui n'échappa pas au danseurs en face de nous.

Quand Edward vit mon sous vêtement, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur moi, Jasper déglutit lorsqu'il le fit glisser le long de mes jambes

- Dites vous pensez pas plutôt que ça me fait mon gage, Jasper n'a rien à faire, j'aurai pu le faire seule.

- Désolé Bella c'est le jeu, tu aura un gage

- Bon j'en fais quoi moi ce ça ? elle peut le remettre ?

- Non garde le dans ta poche

Merci Emmett mais j'en avait décidé autrement, pas question de passer la soirée sans sous-vêtement, non pas que je soit très pudique c'est juste pour ne pas avoir cette mauvaise sensation d'avoir oublier de mettre quelque chose

Je récupérait donc rapidement mon sous vêtement avant de le remettre en cachant au maximum mes parties intimes.

- Alors maintenant c'est le tour d'Alice, tu vas devoir ... rouler une pelle à ... Edward !

- Hors de question !

Alice et Edward avait hurlé en même temps

- Vous inquiétez pas les amis on est pas dégueulasse à ce point, comme c'est tombé sur le frère et la sœur je vais changer le nom de la dernière personne, ça sera donc à ... Jasper

Je vis le sourire d'Alice s'agrandir et les yeux de Jasper rétrécir d'envie. Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas plus heureux qu'eux à ce moment précis.

Elle s'approcha donc de Jasper et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser comme il se doit. Edward détourna vite le regard et les deux tourteaux restèrent plus longtemps que prévu.

- On a dis s'emballer, pas se bouffer les amygdales pendant 4 heures.

Rosalie donna une tape sur la tête à Emmett, il n'avait toujours pas compris que ces deux là. Son jeu venait de permettre un miracle.

Quand enfin il se sont séparé Alice avait le plus grand sourire que je n'avait jamais vu et Jas était tout étourdit. Elle retourna donc à sa place laissant Jas pantelant sur la sienne.

- Bon maintenant qu'ils se sont lâcher on va pouvoir continuer. Pour le prochain tour ça sera au tour de Bella, tu devra laisser une marque avec ta bouche, sur le corps de ... la jolie rousse assise au bar

Super, une fille ! Bon allons voir ça

- Ah bien entendu Bell's elle ne doit pas savoir que c'est un gage

- Oh merci Emmett quel honneur, tu n'aurait pas pu trouver plus dur à faire ?

- le sarcasme te vas à ravir Bella, répliqua Edward

- Oh tu pense que je plaisantais ? Non je trouve que ce gage n'est pas à ma hauteur tu vois, je le trouve vraiment simple

- C'est ce qu'on verra ...

Bon ok en réalité je me sentais un peu perdu, il allait bien falloir que je trouve un moyen pour marquer de ma bouche cette charmante demoiselle.

PDV EDWARD

Cette idée de jeu était tellement débile mais quand même drôle. J'avoue que voir le tanga de miss Bella ne m'a pas déplu, par contre j'aurai préférer que ça soit moi qui le lui enlève et surtout qu'elle reste sans jusqu'à la fin, quoi que ça aurait put me mettre dans une posture pas très confortable pour une soirée entre amis.

Alors que Bella s'approchait de la rouquine, suivit de près par Rosalie qui serait juge en cas de triche, je regardait Jasper. Depuis le début de la soirée il agissait bizarrement. D'abord il est censé être sur Bella mais quand un mec colle ma soeur il pète un câble. Ensuite il y a eu le fameux baiser, je ne l'ai jamais vu si euphorique de toute ma vie.

Je sais pas si c'était une bonne chose, parce que d'un coté la voix est libre pour Bella mais de l'autre, il veut se taper ma soeur merde !

- Oh mon dieu, elle l'a fait

Je me retournait rapidement vers Bella pour la voir la bouche sur le coup de la rouquine en train de lui faire un suçon probablement. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours

Elle revint une minutes après précédé de Rose.

- Alors je vous jure qu'elle ne lui a rien dit ! Je suis fan de Bella c'est officiel

- Tu vois Emmett, trop simple

Personne n'en revenait autour de la table. Emmett ne pouvait plus dire un mot pendant qu'Alice elle était morte de rire.

- Comment t'as fait ça Bell's ? Demanda Jasper intrigué

- Désolé mon beau je ne révèle pas mes sources.

- Alors là t'as pas intérêt de me cacher ça, je veux comprendre

Emmett était on ne peut plus sérieux, ce qui était particulièrement drôle à voir. Je voulais également connaître la réponse mais je ne préférait pas demander, moi qui l'avait défier tout à l'heur il valait mieux pour moi que je me fasse petit sur ce coup

- Bon ok, c'est bien parce que c'est vous. Alors j'ai d'abord discuter un peu avec elle, il se trouve que cette charmante demoiselle est venue accompagné sauf que son mec, qui ne l'est pas encore officiellement, est en train de passer la soirée à danser avec d'autres filles, c'est pour ça qu'elle reste au bar depuis tout à l'heure. Je lui ai alors proposer de la marquer dans le coup, comme ça elle pourra aller voir ce gars en lui disant qu'elle a trouver meilleur compagnie, quand il verra le suçon il va la croire. Donc soit il va repartir avec elle et arrêter de faire le con, soit elle en sera débarrassée.

Nous étions tous bouche bée.

- Putain t'es allé loin !

- Que voulez vous le génie ça ne s'invente pas

- OK bon le temps que je m'en remette on va passer à la suite, il reste plus que moi et Eddy. Alors ça sera moi, je vais faire un strip-tease devant ... Jasper

- heu

- Bon les mec ça vous dérange pas que je le fasse devant ma Rosie ?

- tututut on fait tous les règles pas seulement toi Em alors tu le fera pour nous tous, devant la table

Résigné il du se mettre devant tout le monde pour se déshabiller. Une fois arriver au caleçon il du s'arrêter car un vigile nous surveillait de prêt, en même temps aucun de nous ne voulait en voir plus, enfin ni moi ni Jasper apparemment.

- Bon le dernier est pour toi Ed tu vas devoir reconnaître les yeux bandés, chacun d'entre nous.

- Alice ton foulard

Ma soeur et ses accessoires, pour une fois qu'ils étaient utiles.

PDV BELLA

C'était le tour d'Edward, le dernier à passer. Alice lui banda les yeux et nous nous sommes placés tous en ligne sans faire de bruit en face de lui.

Il commença par la droite, où se trouvait Jasper, il passa rapidement sur son torse pour trouver

- Jasper

Ensuite il mis les mains sur les épaules de Rosalie, il remonta au visage puis au cheveux

- Rosalie

- Bon ça c'est Em

Il n'eut aucune difficultés pour le reconnaître. Il ne restait plus qu'Alice et moi. Nous avions approximativement le même gabarit et les cheveux sur-élevé de la même façon.

Il commença par Alice, les épaules, le visage. Ensuite il ne dit pas de nom et passa à moi.

- Hum j'hésite, il me faut plus de temps pour ces deux là

Il mis directement sa main sur ma poitrine et y passa un rapide coup avant de s'excuser. Nous savions tous qu'il m'avait reconnu, il n'aurait jamais fait ça à sa sœur, toutefois je ne sais pas si les autres l'avait remarquer sous cette lumière. Il continua donc son petit cinéma, il me caressa le visage puis mon cou.

- Ah c'est toi Bella !

Alice me regarda en mode "tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vu ça". Et voilà maintenant elle va se faire des idées et ne me laissera plus jamais tranquille.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Nous avons passés le reste de la soirée à danser et à boire. Emmett ne lâchait pas Rosalie d'une semelle après le show qu'elle avait donné. Alice dansait comme une folle, une vraie pille électrique et elle m'obligeait à aller partout avec elle. Oui je ne suis pas une grande fan de danse mais avec un petit peu d'alcool j'oublie tout ce qui ce passe autour de moi et profite du moment présent.

Je n'avais pas revu Edward jusqu'au moment de partir, vers 6h du matin.

- Ba alors Eddy pas de jolie blonde à ton bras ce soir ?

- Non Em pas ce soir

Nous sommes rentré chez Rosalie pour tous y passer la nuit. Il y avait deux chambre sur la mezzanine, une occupée par Emmett et Rose et l'autre par Alice et moi, les garçons ont hérité du salon ... encore heureux, honneur aux dames.

Nous sommes très vite partis nous coucher.

Je me réveillais à peine une heure après m'être endormis. Mon dieu quelle horreur, à chaque fois que j'abusais un peu de l'alcool j'avais ce sale goût dans la bouche. Impossible de me rendormir sans avoir bu au moins 4L d'eau.

Je descend dans la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ah enfin de l'eau. Lorsque j'allais poser le verre dans l'évier je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui elles appartiennent.

Je sens mon coeur battre plus vite, je lâche le verre pour me tenir sur le rebord de l'évier. Il n'a pas prononcer un mot. Je sens ses lèvres se poser délicatement dans le creux de mon coup.

- Edward ...

Il me retourne d'un seul geste. Je peux enfin voir son visage, seulement éclairé par la faible lumière du jour. Ses yeux sont noir d'envie.

- Fini de jouer Swan

Et là, sans que je n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. D'abord délicatement puis plus intensément. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres pour m'en quémander l'accès et j'abdique. Je le laisse passer cette barrière et nos langue se rencontre enfin. Je ne pense plus à rien, je sais que je ne devrait pas mais tant pis, c'est trop bon.

Non il ne fallait pas ... Oh non pourquoi reprendre conscience au meilleur moment

- Edward attend !

- Bonne nuit Bella

Il avait compris sans même que je lui dise, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et partis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Je repris donc le chemin de la chambre, trop chamboulée par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Debout Bella au boit dormant il est plus que temps de rentrer

- Alice laisse moi encore 5 minutes je t'en pris.

- Non il est 14h passé on doit y aller.

Pourquoi fallait-il que j'habite avec ce lutin ! J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me rendormir ce matin alors j'avais beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper, ce qui apparemment ne sera pas pour maintenant.

Rosalie nous avait préparer un petit déjeuné bien copieux avant qu'on ne rentre chez nous.

Je n'avais pas revu Edward ni Jasper, ils étaient partis deux heures plus tôt.

Une fois à l'appart Alice exigea une réunion post-soirée ! Oui elle en a de ces idées, même moi je ne comprend pas toujours.

- Bon Bella tu sais très bien que je voulais te parler de Jasper et de ce merveilleux gage, mais j'ai bien réfléchis et d'abord je veux que tu m'explique ce qu'il y a entre toi et mon frère.

Oh mince, moi qui pensais avoir un peu de temps devant moi c'est loupé.

- Rien Alice je t'assure, il ne se passe rien entre nous.

- Tu mens, j'ai bien vu qu'il t'a peloté pendant son gage et bizarrement ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire

- Alice je peux pas te dire ce qu'il ce passe quand moi même j'en sais rien

- HA ! donc y'a bien quelque chose

Son regard plein de suspicion ne me lâchais pas une seule seconde.

- OK ! On s'est embrassé

- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ? Et tu me sors ça comme ça ! Putain Bella faut me préparer avant, me faire un peu languir.

Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille.

- T'as eus ce que tu voulais nan ? maintenant j'aimerai aller dormir, on a cours demain.

- Hepp reviens là toi ! Je savais pas que mon frère te plaisais, alors qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Rien, absolument rien. Tu voulais des potins je t'ai dis ce qui s'était passé mais on va en rester là. Je ne suis pas prête à me lancer dans une histoire et même si c'était le cas ça ne serait certainement pas avec Edward.

- Le message est bien passé

Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là. Je ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer.

- Attend Edward, laisse moi ..

- Te fatigues pas Bella je suis pas venu pour te demander en mariage ! On s'est embrassé c'est pas la fin du monde, d'ailleurs t'es même pas la seule fille que j'ai embrassé hier

Ok ça c'est fait.

- Bon Alice j'étais venu te voir parce que mon cher colocataire n'a pas les couilles de venir t'inviter à dîner un de ces soirs alors ça serait bien que tu le fasse pour lui, ça m'épargnera son horrible compagnie, il va trouer le plancher à force de faire les cents pas.

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas que lui et moi sortions ensemble ?

- honnêtement au début si mais j'ai bien réfléchis, il a bien laissé sa soeur à Emmett je peux bien faire un effors, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite mais au moindre faut pas, je le massacre.

- Merciiiiiii grand frère, t'es le meilleur.

Il reparti aussitôt sans un regard dans ma direction.

- bon Alice je te laisse t'occuper de tes affaires de coeur, je pense que t'as bien compris maintenant qu'entre ton frère et moi il n'y aura jamais rien.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre si non j'aurai eu le droit à un second interrogatoire et franchement la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment même est de dormir jusqu'à demain.


End file.
